


keeping my head above water

by 8ounce



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8ounce/pseuds/8ounce
Relationships: Kate Kane/Sophie Moore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	keeping my head above water

“ _ Someone’s _ aiming to see double tonight.” Julia’s familiar voice ghosted out onto the balcony somewhere behind Kate. 

“Didn’t realize you were in town.” Kate said shortly. 

“Came by to check on Luke. Saw you out here; but it looks like I’ve walked into a party of one.” Julia’s voice held a hint of the playful smile that seemed to flutter constantly on her face. 

“I’d like to keep it that way if you don’t mind.” Kate said roughly.

“Sorry, love, I do.” Julia shrugged, hoisting herself up effortlessly to sit on the edge of the balcony beside Kate. “You don’t have to say anything, but a friend wouldn’t leave you drinking on a ledge.” Silence buzzed around them, interrupted by the city beneath them, a bitter reminder that time moved on. Throwing back the rest of her whisky, Kate set down the glass firmly, before speaking.

“I’m not the hero the city thinks I am. Betrayed my sister today; I put her in Arkham.” 

“What compelled that?” Julia turned to survey Kate. 

“I felt myself becoming her.” Kate offered as an explanation. “I killed someone, buried him, and didn’t feel an ounce of remorse.” She spat, before lapsing into silence. “I don’t know who I am right now, but I do know that I do not want to be my sister.” Julia reached over to gently slip her hand into Kate’s. 

“You are nothing like your sister.” Julia sighed, staring at Kate intently. The pair fell back into a more comfortable silence. Kate turned to train her eyes onto Julia, before leaning forward to press their lips together. After a quick moment of initial surprise, Julia pulled away. “Not that I don’t appreciate you, love, or the hell of a time you’re going through, but perhaps you’d like to rethink this.” Julia smiled sadly, pulling Kate back down onto the balcony and getting the door for her. When Kate shot her a questioning look, Julia’s smile morphed into chagrin. “Remember the last time I was here, love?”

“Is this about Sophie?” Kate asked, before taking a seat beside Julia on the couch. 

“You love her.” Julia shifted to look at Kate. “And you may be a lot of things, Kate Kane, but half-assed, you are not. We’ve known each other for long enough for me to understand the way you speak about Sophie is different than the way you speak about other girls.” Julia smiled, taking Kate’s hands in hers. “Don’t get me wrong, I’d love to stay the night, and then some.” Julia winked, as Kate chuckled quietly. “But it looks like,” Julia gestured to the empty bottles around the apartment, “what you really need is someone who genuinely loves and cares about you without asking for anything in return.” Julia smiled, pointing at herself. When Kate frowned at her, she laughed lightly. “I’ve come to terms with the facts, love. And the fact is that while I  _ do _ love you with all my heart, yours belongs to someone else.” Julia gently cupped Kate’s cheek in her hand. Kate looked at her sadly. 

“I’m sorry.” Kate’s voice was rough with emotion. 

“Psh, don’t be sorry, love.” Julia laughed, waving her hand as if swatting away the apology. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I don’t tend to do too badly with the ladies myself.” The blonde gestured to her body, waggling her eyebrows at Kate. Kate laughed. “And I know you’ve enough to deal with on your plate at the moment.” She said, sobering. 

“I want to tell her.” Kate sighed. “And I want to tell Mary. But the risk…”

“You’d fare better having a doctor on your team…” Julia shrugged. “And from the looks of it, your girl Sophie can handle herself and then some.” The blonde grinned. “Quite handy with a gun, that one, innit, love?”

“She is.” Kate stifled a grin. “One of the best shots in our class. Second-in-command to my dad right now, and she’s not even 30.” Trying to keep the pride out her voice, Kate stared at her feet, rubbing her hands together nervously. “But she thinks I’m someone else, now.” 

“She doesn’t know you’re Batwoman anymore.” Julia got up to pour herself a drink.

“And she works for my dad. They’re not exactly pro-nocturnal-flying-mammals over there.” Kate sighed. 

“You don’t know for sure that she has the same feelings as your father.” Julia settled herself beside Kate, taking a swig of whisky. 

“No, but I do know that she thinks I’m complicated; and if she knew who I was under the mask, she’d have second thoughts.” 

“Complicated. If I had a dollar for every time someone told me I was just that.” Julia smiled sadly. 

“I miss having you around in Gotham.” 

“I miss  _ being _ in Gotham.” Julia sighed, leaning her head against Kate’s shoulder. They sat in a comfortable silence, hands entwined. 

“When do you fly out?”

“In a couple of hours.” 

“I love you.”

“And I, you, Kate.” 

  
  



End file.
